


Wash Your Worries Down The Drain

by onlysmallwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quinn can’t handle the mess of her life anymore, she lets Brittany take care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Your Worries Down The Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [stripped](http://stripped.dreamwidth.org) for the beta!

They took baths together when they were kids, spending the night at each others’ houses. It wasn’t all that different from swimming together, and they were little enough that they could fit in the tub together anyway. When they didn’t fit anymore, they switched to showers. Neither wanted to say anything about it; neither wanted it to stop.

It doesn’t become more than simply bathing together until Quinn finds out she’s pregnant. One phone call and thirty minutes later, and she’s in the tub, being gently and thoroughly washed by Brittany. Her breathing settles and her tears dry as Brittany washes her back, her legs, her belly. She falls asleep in Brittany’s arms afterward; Brittany lies awake for some time after Quinn nods off, desperately wishing for some way to make this easier for Quinn.

Brittany’s house is too full, too noisy, and the whole situation is too complicated to have Quinn live with them, but Quinn stays over at Brittany’s at least once a week, letting Brittany take care of her for just a little while. Quinn barely sleeps after moving in with Puck; she can’t relax when every day she’s afraid she’s going to be shown the door again. Brittany tracks how exhausted Quinn looks and stops by her locker before Glee to invite her over when she looks too tired; Quinn always accepts.

Brittany makes a ritual out of their routine. She undresses Quinn slowly, dropping kisses as she does so. Quinn always blushes when Brittany sinks to her knees, tugging at Quinn’s panties, but she places one hand on Brittany’s shoulder to steady herself and steps out of them without hesitation. Brittany checks the temperature of the bath before helping Quinn to step into the tub, easing her back until she’s reclining in the water that’s just high enough to cover the tops of her thighs. Brittany lets Quinn get comfortable in the tub while she folds a towel to kneel on and double checks that she has everything she needs.

She gently washes up one leg and down the other. The scent of the body wash fills the bathroom slowly, soft and floral, as Brittany works her way up Quinn’s body. Brittany doesn’t need words for this, the slightest touch gets the response she’s looking for as she guides Quinn to lay back further, wetting her hair. Brittany can feel Quinn relaxing under her hands as she washes her hair, rinsing carefully to avoid her eyes.

Brittany braces herself as Quinn steps out of the tub; Quinn’s natural grace seems to flee in proportion to her expanding belly and Brittany tries to be so careful with her. She wraps Quinn in one towel and sits her down on the toilet to work most of the water out of her hair with another. Quinn’s so relaxed she can barely keep her eyes open as Brittany eases a comb through her hair. Brittany dresses Quinn in pajamas and guides her to the bedroom, tucking her in before changing herself and sliding into bed behind her.

Quinn’s nearly asleep when Brittany shifts until she’s holding Quinn against her, brushing a light kiss to the back of her neck.

“I love you,” Brittany whispers, the words leaving her before she has a chance to think about them.

“I love you too,” Quinn responds quietly; Brittany can hear the smile in her voice as she slips into sleep, Brittany’s hand curled possessively over her belly.


End file.
